Freddy vs Jason: Hell to Pay Revamp
by Foedus
Summary: From my old account, Sugoi Tetsuya, I brought back Freddy vs Jason: HTP.  It's completely and UTTERLY rewritten, and will be finished!  Freddy and Jason come back for a rematch, but someone gets caught, and gives both of them one hell of a ride!
1. Just Another Nightmare

Author's Note: I had this story posted up on an old account, Sugoi Tetsuya. It is completely and utterly revamped, as when I had originally written it, it sounded like a bad eighties movie. Enjoy, this was one of my first fanfiction writings.

* * *

Adele was running, eyes wide and breath harsh against her chest. Back and forth, through tunnels, mazes, and everything else that could possibly get throw in her way... The walls were bleeding, industrial concrete oozing from it's grout, while the pipes steamed and bowed, rustfilled and stained. The boiler room was bathed in a blood red light, fire licking out from the openings of grates and grills around her, sending hot steam searing her flesh and her lungs screaming for cool air. She stopped, seeing a silhouette of a man in a fedora, with what looked like claws on his right hand. She'd narrow her eyes, before planting both feet hard on the metal grating, before she'd close her eyes.

"Not real..."

Laughter would erupt from the man on the other end, and she'd squeeze her eyes even tighter.

"Not real... not real..."

She'd feel claws along her face, and her back slam into one of the steaming hot boilers, before her own hands would move up to grab the man's wrist.

"Not motherfucking REAL!" She'd feel those claws tear into her flesh, but there was no pain, until suddenly a bright light would erupt around her, causing her hands to fly up to her face, and her to let out another wicked curse.

* * *

Eyes would suddenly open, and band members would step back, Raven Holmes glaring at her, eyes almost horror filled. "You okay?" She finally asked after a long moment of silence, as she watched Adele attempt to catch her breath. The girl would stare at her, clutching a drumstick in her hand almost as if it were a sword, before she dropped it, it clattering against the snare loudly in the otherwise silent room. Hugh swallowed, clutching his guitar like a girl holding her favorite doll, before swallowing.

"Uh... I think that's... enough practice for one day... right?" He'd ask suddenly, before Raven would nod in agreement and gently pet the top of Adele's head. However, she'd be thrown off, the woman glaring at her from a mohawk of toxic green hair, before she'd shake her head and grab for her bag, leather jacket thrown over her shoulders, sleeves cut off so that they exposed her biceps. She'd purse her lips almost angrily, before looking over.

"Yeah... right... practice is fucking over..." She'd suddenly snort, before stomping out and down the stairs to the first floor, waving to the store owner, who was blasting what sounded like Blind Guardian. He'd wave back casually.

"See you Gravestone, and don't forget, you still owe me payment on that new drumset of yours!" Adele would smirk and lift up her hand in a one fingered salute, causing the man to laugh, before returning the gesture. "Yeah yeah, saw that before..."

She'd continue walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back before letting out a growl. "What the hell do you want Raven." She'd finally ask, stopping short of the Le Risque, cigarette in hand, and zippo at the ready.

"What is wrong with you, you're acting crazy again..." Raven would finally say, eyes narrowing before she'd pull her to a bench and sit the girl down, staring at her almost coldly. "Nightmares? Have you been taking your meds? Because I swear... I didn't pay for your psych help just to have you go nuclear on something..." Adele would smirk.

"Oh, like the fucking kids you volunteered me to take care of for the next few months? You're a dumbass Raven..." She'd scowl and stand up, shaking her head as she finally got that cigarette lit. "Camp counselor? Seriously?" She'd ask, glaring down at the black haired Cat von Tease look-a-like. "No! No better yet... Camp Crystal Fucking Lake. Great pick... Oh... let's just totally become oblivious to the amount of people that died there, and the fact that they still didn't catch the killer! Not to mention the rumor of an undead hockey-masked son of a bitch that was immortally scarred for life by the fact that he was DROWNED in the fucking lake like a fucking DOG. I'm sorry... shit calls to shit in that place. It's SEEPING fucking full of people that just want to get a cheap lay with their counselor buddies." She'd hiss, before taking another thick drag from that cancer stick, before shaking her head.

"Oh come the hell on, you know full well that you would have been sent to fucking probation if you didn't volunteer for community service. Working at a camp is much better than cleaning up shit off of a highway." Adele would stare at her for a moment, before scowling once more, jumping as she heard a few wayward laughs from a couple children as they passed by. Raven would raise her brow, before snorting. "Oh, so fearless."

"Shut the fuck up..."

Adele would throw the cigarette down, before beginning to walk down the street, heavy, steel-tipped boots clodding against the sidewalk before she'd shake her head. "Camp... Crystal... Lake... how much of a brain-cell lacking paramecium do you have to be..." She'd mutter, before looking out off to the west. The sky was blood red... almost like fire, and a cold shiver would crawl up her back. She'd stare at it for a good long moment, before shaking her head and wincing. "Fucking sun..."

"Adele fucking Graves I'm not letting you walk away from me like this!" She heard Raven yell suddenly, before feeling her against her own hip. Adele's eyes would go skyward, before she'd shake her head and look over.

"Fine, just stop whining and shut the hell up..." She'd finally growl, before pulling out a key and unlocking a black door. Rivetted to the door was a sign that went something along the lines of 'Fuck the dog, beware of the owner', and inside was even worse. It looked like it belonged to an 80's rocker that had way too much drugs pumped into his system. Adele would crash on the couch for a moment, before lighting up another cigarette and turning on the TV, something about the reopening of the Camp, and how it was sparking a hell of a lot of controversy. "See? Look at that..." She mumbled, shaking her head and grumbling. "Bunch of bullshit if you ask me."

"Yeah, well that bullshit is going to keep you from serving time, so shut up..." She'd say, before smirking and raising a brow. "Wanna put on a movie?" She asked, shaking a DVD labelled Tron, causing Adele to grin and sit up.

"Fuck yeah..." She said, before motioning to the DVD player and leaning back once the movie began to play. Eyes would almost immediately begin to flicker shut, and the couch opened up, consuming her once more...


	2. Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

Eyes would fly open, a cold sweat causing that leather jacket to itch and crawl on her skin. Pants were soaked to the bone in sweat, and she'd wince, before bringing her hand between her legs. When she withdrew it, blood followed, and she let out a curse, standing up and making her way shakily to the bathroom, grabbing a few tampons along the way. Raven would wake up with a yawn, before she'd smirk.

"Have an accident?"

"Fuck OFF, Raven..." She'd snap, before slamming the door and sitting down, wincing and letting out a whimper of pain. God that was a bad nightmare... What a way to get her period. She'd fix herself up, before she'd grunt in pain, hand moving down. Such bad cramps... and the blood didn't look normal...

"A... Adele are you alright?" She suddenly heard Raven ask, in a more serious and concerned tone, before she would smirk and lean her head back against the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine... fucking... ugh..." She'd grumble, before standing up and opening the door, being greeted by a camp shirt to the face, and happy green, skin tight shorts. "Wait are you fucking serious? What the fuck is this?" She'd ask, before staring at the shorts and scowling darkly.

"Our camp uniforms," Raven would reply, stripping in front of the mohawked wonder and changing into the uniform before holding her hands out in a cheerleader's Y formation. "Tada, look at my butt, and enjoy it!" She yelled almost triumphantly, before Adele would shake her head, throw the shorts aside, before picking up a pair of green plaid trip capris, and slipping them on, finishing off the skin tight outfit with a studded belt and a pair of combat boots.

"Don't be a whore..." She'd state with a shake of her head, beginning to futz with her mohawk, before looking over to Raven with another growl. "Can we just get this the fuck over with and stop stalling please?" She'd ask finally, before the Von Tease look-a-like would laugh and nod.

"Jesus, fine... don't get your thong in a bunch." She'd grab the keys and shake them, before stepping otuside. "We have to walk a ways... I parked in front of the music store." Adele would shrug, before throwing that leather jacket over her shoulders.

They walked in silence, before Raven finally looked over with a quizzical stare and a cock of her head. "You were screaming in your sleep again... I swear that's the only time I see you freak out..." She stated, before Adele would scowl and shrug.

"Whatever, it's just a nightmare." Things would grow silent between the two again, before Adele would open the door to the car and snirk. "Way to lock your doors there, Raven... Especially in this part of town... Who knows, maybe some psycho is waiting in the trunk..."

"Maybe it's Jason Voorhees." The girls would remain silent only for a few seconds, before beginning to laugh, stepping in the car. When Raven started it, it would sputter for a moment, before roaring to life. Adele would plug in an AC/DC album and lean back, pulling out another cancer stick and lighting it with an idle shrug.

"Eh, whatever, I'd kick the guy's ass any day..." She'd mumble before looking out the window, yawning gently. She was so tired. She slept, yet she still seemed to have deep bags under her eyes. She'd wince, before grumbling and wrapping her arms around herself. "How long yet?"

"Just a few hours... don't worry about it... Just close your eyes and sleep for a while, you fucking need it..." She stated, before looking back to the road.

"Feh... easy for you to say..." She muttered, but her eyes were already beginning to shut, and soon she was fast asleep...

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the car being turned off, and Raven shaking her awake.

"We're here!" She said with a smile, before she got out, Adele following suit and getting out, looking around at the group of teenagers and adults that laughed and held cups of liquor and beer and whatever else was brought to the party. It was the last night they were going to be without the children, and apparently they got here a bit later than everyone else. A boy came over, olive complexion and a crooked smile. He had a bit of an accent, but the X-Men shirt that he had on made Adele smile and cock her head.

"Whoa... nice hair dude... rockin' the green." He said, nodding slowly before looking over to Raven. "And holy fuck, Cat's here... pretty sexy... We're all havin' a party... before the kids come and stuff... Hey you guys smoke weed?" He finally asked, before Adele rose her brow and smirked. A man after her own heart apparently...

"I d-" She got hit in the stomach before she could even answer, and Raven glared at her.

"No we don't... where's the boss?" She asked, and the boy shrugged.

"Of getting laid somewhere... or something... Dude, weed is so crazy. It's the first time I tried it! My mom made me so clean cut... but this place will just make you wild! I swear..." He'd grin and sit back down, before beginning to fiddle with his hands. "It made the X-Men movies seem so much better... You know who you remind me of? Fuckin' Toad... but you have the badassery of like... Wolverine or something." His voice was slurred, and as he pointed to Adele, she smirked.

"Hell yes I do." She stated, before she took another drag from the cigarette. "What's you're name, oh smooth one?"

"Aaji Surinab..." He'd say, suddenly holding out his hands, which made his eyes widen and slowly lean back. "Yo... haha... It stretched out through your chest... just like in my dream... But it was another guy..." He stated gently, before wincing and rubbing his head. "There goes that headache..." He mumbled, before another guy walked forward, this one a bit more built, and a bit more in the 'lack of braincells' department.

"Yo Nerd, you really bothering these two ladies? Whoa... nice hair..." He stated, looking up and down Adele's form, before she scowled and pushed him out of the way.

"Keep your fucking eyes in your head please." He stated, before beginning to walk over to the main cabin. "I swear... I'm allergic to pre-pubescent little shits... and perverts..." She grumbled, before pushing a rather blond looking girl out of the way, catching her in mid spine-curtling laugh, and moving in on the sign-sheet. Raven followed, along with the two other guys, watching Adele with a smirk, before she straightened herself out and looked around.

"My new name is Richtor... Love it or die." She stated. The jock scrunched his nose up, cocking his head.

"That's you're camp name? How about something... cooler or something... Like Blaze... or like... Toxic or something. It would match your hair..." Adele would blink for a moment, before she'd nod.

"Toxic... it is... Wow, the dork's got brains... score one for the closet fag." She'd state, smacking him on the shoulder, before looking out to the lake. Her eyes would widen for a moment, before she'd blink and bring her face closer to the glass. "What the fuck is that?" She stated suddenly, before swallowing and leaning back. There was a man... a man at the edge of the pier... and the water was red as blood, steam rising from it. He held a machete, and the hockey mask on his face seemed to shine and glimmer momentarily, before he fell backwards, the surface of the water exploding upwards... Like a fountain of blood. Adele would tighten her lips, eyes wide for a moment, before she turned her attention to her friends.

"What was?" Raven asked, cocking her head, before looking out the window. "Oh that? That's a pier... You wanna go swimming?" She asked, before turning around to the two men, whorish little smirk on her face. They smiled and nodded almost immediately, clamoring towards the door to be the first out of the room. Adele was left there, frozen for a moment, before she'd sigh and swallow.

"But I hate... the water..." She mumbled, before looking back and sighing.

Following the three out to the pier, she'd plant herself at the edge, one arm wrapped around one of the pillars that stood at the end of the dock. She'd watch the three strip down and jump on in, but she'd clutch it even tighter when she felt the droplets sink into her pants. She'd swallow, gazing down into the water, watching it swirl and lap at the dock supports. It was a sickening, mottled brown, and she'd wince, looking away and letting out a suppressed gag.

"Come on in, jeez, you're acting like a scaredy cat..." Raven called, before squealing and being dunked under the water by her new muscled friend. Aaji would tread up to her, pulling ebony locks from his face, before he'd grin and cock his head.

"Come on, it's not gonna hurt you." He'd say, reaching out to her, before she shook her head.

"No thank you... I'm fine," She'd whisper, before suddenly letting out a scream. She felt herself get pushed, and before she could even react, was toppling into the water, and clawing at the liquid like it was trapping her. She was focusing on that faded ball of light, that rippled with the water's surface... watching it slowly begin to fade away. Bubbles would froth from her mouth, and she'd let out a weak scream, muffled by the water.

That was, until a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist. She whipped around, eyes widening under the water as she saw that hockey mask once more. The eye that glowed underneath it was red, mottled orange, and locked onto Adele with a mixture of fury and confusion. It narrowed for a moment, before Adele's vision fogged and darkened...

* * *

Jason stared at the woman he held by the hips, eyes narrowed to slits before he'd let out a bubbling growl and sent the girl upwards, pushing her at the small of her back until he watched her head crest the water, and hear her strangled gasp from down below. His hand wouldn't breach, but he'd wait until a friend came over to pull her to safety. And then, he sat in confusion, resting against the bottom of his lake and watching the pandemonium at the surface, the splashing almost hypnotic. He could have sworn the girl was pushed in, but why? She didn't look ugly, she wasn't scary.

She looked normal...

Better yet, why the fuck didn't he kill her? It would have been so easy to just pull her leg and hold her under until she stopped moving... and that annoying splashing. But he helped...

He'd frown beneath that mask, before letting out a soft growl, chains on his legs and chest attached to the heavy cinder blocks that had kept him imprisoned underneath the lake. He wanted to look at that girl some more. An innocent curiosity of course, childlike mind twitching and frothing to life as bubbles exploded from the holes in that destitute mask. Hands would ball into fists, and the groans and screams of past victims would echo in his head, causing him to writhe underneath the water. He heard the annoying, piercing laughter of counselors and he grew angry, teeth gritting and chains whimpering underneath that fierce thrashing.

First chain would snap, and he'd reach up to the light with almost urgent need, before the second one would grind and finally give way. Both hands were free, and he bent over to heave those cinder blocks out of the silt and, as he held them by the chains, he began to slowly force himself through the mucky bottom, to the banks of the pond. His chest was filling with hot, unbridled rage, and that single eye visible was burning with an intensity that could have made Freddy explode.

* * *

Adele clawwed at the dock, her hands finally feeling the soggy wood underneath her fingertips. Pulling up and chest heaving, she'd glare at the man that had touched her. She'd stand, but not well, limbs shaking way too much for her to be able to support herself. She would curse, and hand would lift up to send a punch right across the jock's face with a snarl.

"You fucking loser!" She'd roar, and he'd rub his cheek, a look of shock in his eyes.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled. "It's not like I fucking knew you couldn't swim!" Adele would snarl once more, heavy scowl on her brow, stomping down the pier and to the Counselors' Cabin.

"Fuck you, fuck ALL of you. You're all just like those stupid little shits that drowned that kid!" She snapped, finally whipping around to face the three as they followed her, stammering apologies.

"Adele please, they didn't know. I didn't even know!" Raven tried to interject, but she was startled silent as Adele cut her off.

"No, that's no damned excuse. When someone says no, it means NO. But of course a Jock wouldn't understand that, they only know the names of date rape pills off the top of their head!" Raven would sigh and rub her temples, watching Adele twist around once more, the two boys shocked into silence.

"Don't worry, she'll calm down... probably... At least... We should hope so..." She reassured them, before she nodded off to the cafeteria. "Enough swimming. Let's get something to eat... leave her to brood and whine to herself." They would nod silently, following the girl quietly.

_It was a surprise they didn't hear the footsteps behind them..._


	3. Enter Jason

_The sounds of industrial grinding was tearing through the air, each deafening scream of metal against metal sending Adele's skin crawling like millions of spiders. The camp uniform that she was wearing was dirty, as if she was working in a factory the entire day instead of nearly drowning in a lake. Her hands were grimy and oily, and the soles of her shoes were sticky, almost as if they were melting onto the metal grating. _

_It was unbearably hot, and as she attempted to pull her foot up, she fell forward, grabbing a pipe for support and promptly letting go, letting out a howl and a curse of pain as her other hand came rocketing over to cradle it. There was a heavy burn, and as her eyes flicked up to glare at the pipe that had done the damage, a patch of burning skin was glued to the side of the pipe. She winced, trying to stomach the scent, before pulling herself up with another growl as the grating dug into that fresh wound. _

_Adele looked around, pulling the mohawk away from her face before she grumbled and began to descend the stairs, and as she took the last step, a man appeared. His hand left hand wrapped around her hair on the back of her head, pulling her close to the right one, which was adorned with a violent looking bladed glove. He smelled like charcoal, soot, death, and fire, all rolled into one heathenous package. He smiled, blood squishing between his teeth as his yellowed, slitted eyes glared right into Adele's own._

"_Well well, I finally get to meet the bitch," he hissed, before bringing that hand forward. Adele roared in pain as her face was slashed, blood splattering against the pipes before she brought her own hand around in a right hook. Catching the man on the side of the face, he was forced to let go, and Adele was backpedalling, until her shoulders slammed against the wall. Her hands flew out to either side, and she was frantically searching for a door, or a way out. Laughter echoed through the industrial park, and she let out a scream as the man tore through the floor, arms outstretched. He slashed at her again, but she jerked back, slamming against the wall as two gloved hands tore from the wall and attempted to pull her backwards. When she blinked away the stars from the slam to the back of her head, she was pulled back once more, the wall tearing like paper, and the world around her turning black..._

"_Not you again, you Hockey-Pucking Mama's Boy!"_

_

* * *

_

Jason had the woman by her biceps, shaking her roughly as he watched those slashes tear through her face. Blood was staining her pillow, and his throat moved, gurgling before he'd shake her once more, this time far more violently than before. That seemed to give her a start, and as her eyes widened, he straightened up, head coughing.

Again, he was fighting one hell of a dilemma in his brain. There were instincts, and his mother's piercing voice screaming for him to kill her, but then there was this other feeling, something he couldn't describe. The same feeling that forced him to help her when she was drowning. Head would cock, and the woman remained frozen on the bed, eyes wide and locked onto him. When she finally had the urge to scream, his hand would shoot out and face-palm her. She struggled hard against his hand, pulling at it and trying desperately to free herself, but he'd push down, and she'd stop, hands moving out.

"Mmmnghfgh!" Was the only thing he remotely understood, and as he slowly leaned forward, the forehead of his mask pressed against her bleeding one, until their eyes were locked onto one another.

"You... Hurt..." A throat that hadn't spoken words for years grinded and screamed as it tried to work now, brackish fluid pulsed from the holes over his mouth, and onto her face and chin as his head slowly cocked. "By Him..." It didn't sound human, and barely like any words. How Adele could even decipher any of that would probably be a miracle.

"Ah... oh god... ah... uh... h-him? Him... uh... w-who the _fuck _are you!" She gasped, chest heaving as she fought to sit up. He pulled back, letting out a groan before his own chest heaved.

"Him... him... him..." He kept repeating, before his hands moved to his temples and began to slam onto his skull. The girl was wincing with each impact, before she noticed the claw marks on the mask.

"A-Adele, what the hell is going- oh my god... oh fucking Jesus!" Raven's voice screamed out and Jason whirled around, groping for the machete at his hip, before he brought it over his head, sending the girl and two boys reeling back, their own screams echoing in his head. He left the girl on the bed, and heavy footfalls stomped through the lodge, eyes locked onto the backs of the fleeing teenagers.

* * *

Adele was frozen, too afraid to move, and too shocked to see herself alive. When she finally was able to, her hands would move up to her face, wiping off the blood and blackish fluid that came from the other man's mouth away. Staring at it for a good long moment, she finally looked up sharply.

"Oh shit, Raven," she mumbled almost absentmindedly, before stumbling out of bed and lurching towards the door. Blood stung her eyes and turned her vision red, and she watched a man stop short as a door was slammed in his face. He looked up slowly, towards the hinges, before he brought a fist back and slammed straight through the wooden door, causing Adele to jump and her friends, who so stupidly locked themselves in a closet, to scream.

"Hey!" She finally roared out, and the man stopped, head snapping towards her before he brought one leg up and began thundering towards her. His machete was raised, and once again, Adele would find herself frozen and nearly pissing herself. However, he stopped short in the descent, centimeters from her shoulder to rend her in half, before he seemed to fight with himself again. His free hand would shoot out and grab her shoulder, and he twirled around and began to stomp towards the exit. "H-hey!"

"Stop!" He snarled, throwing her against the wall, and as she stared at him as he backed up, hands to his head once more, Raven grabbed her arm and began pulling her out, Aaji and the other kid following suit all too eagerly.

It seemed like hours until they stopped, the trees looked all the same, and Adele's chest felt as if it was going to burst. She finally ripped her arm away from Raven, and sat down on a rather large boulder, aiming to catch her breath, and throwing a rather nasty glare right towards the trio.

"Oh god Adele are you alright? Did he give you those marks? Jesus who was that? He tried to kill us! He's that fucking killer isn't he? But they said he isn't real! Maybe it's just a-"

"Will you shut the FUCK up for just a fucking moment!" Adele suddenly snarled, cutting Raven off with a soft whimper. "You're making my fucking head hurt!" She winced and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head for a moment before he'd look up to three. "I don't even know what you're god damn name is."

"It's Wesley..." the brawny one finally stated. "Wesley, and she just pulled you out of a mess, yelling at her isn't any way to tr-"

"I was perfectly fucking fine, I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to kill me." The group fell silent again, and Adele's head dipped down, hands moving to her head before he groaned. "What is going to kill me is this god damn headache... and you... you said something about a nightmare. Where the hell did you come from?"

"S-Springfield..." Aaji mumbled finally, before he looked down and scratched his head. "I've been having nightmares, but I was given a drug to keep them relatively calm, so I'm doing alr-" He was cut off by Adele grabbing him by the throat and pulling him close.

"I don't give a fuck about the drug, what kind of nightmares!"

"Adele, you're making him turn blue!"

"I don't give a shit! Start talking now, or I swear..." She growled, before Aaji pulled himself away, falling back against a tree and rubbing his neck.

"It's a guy in a green and red sweater, alright! Jesus Christ, I wasn't the guy he was trying to kill you, what the hell!" He looked at the green-mohawked girl for a good long moment, before something seemed to hit him in the head. "W-wait holy shit... y-your face... y-you're having the same nightmares aren't you... h-he got you didn't he! I had the same cuts when he slashed at me and I woke up!" He lifted up his shirt and pawed at his stomach, revealing a quadruplet of ropey scars on his stomach. "I kept telling them that it came from my dream, but the doctors were adamant on making me believe I was self-harming... They gave me some drugs, and this Hypnocil crap... and threw me in a hospital until they were sure it was safe." He'd close his eyes for a good long moment, before looking back up. "They started again after I couldn't get my perscription because the drug store ran out."

Adele was silent for a moment, before Raven suddenly piped up, looking between the two. "W-wait a minute, what green sweater guy? What are you guys talking about?"

"Freddy... at least that's what the rhyme says... Freddy, right?" Aaji nodded.

"Freddy Kreuger... I finally mentioned the name to my mom, and she told me that her mom's mom killed some child murderer who came back to kill the people related to the parents that killed him. Something about Elm Street kids. Now I think he's just doing it for shits and giggles though." Pursing her lips and frowning for a moment, Adele stood up.

"So who was that guy in the room? The killer of Crystal Lake? This is some fucking fairy tail, or someone pulling our legs."

"I dunno, that machete seemed pretty fucking real... and those claw marks on your face aren't a joke. You need to get those taken care of, you're still bleeding." Wesley took a step forward and tore off a bit of his shirt, pressing it onto Adele's face, before she pulled back and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm not a kid," she mumbled, before a hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up. Wesley yelled out and pulled back, before the glint of a machete caught Adele's eyes. Her eyes widened before she twisted back, catching his wrist as he brought it down. "No! Stop!"

She didn't know what she was more surprised of, whether he actually stopped, or whether he actually _listened _and stopped. When he indeed froze, she looked up at him, and found her staring right at her once more, head cocking slowly to each side. When his hand began to descend slowly, she let go, and took a step back, swallowing for a moment, before she looked back at her friends. They seemed frozen as well, and when she looked back to the man... monster... thing, there was a hand in her face once more. She gasped, but as she watched his fingers trace the claw marks deathly slow. His own hand was brought up, tracing the ones over his mask, before he cocked his head to the other side.

"You... hurt... by him?"

Adele swallowed, eyes flicking from her friends to the monster before her, before her eyes widened. Him... him... She swallowed and looked up, before nodding gently. "Yes. Him. Freddy Kreuger. Is that Him?" The creature would stiffen for a moment, and that was all Adele needed. "Jesus Christ... This is fucking insane."

A/N: You know how hard it was to try and be serious with this? I'm trying so hard not to make it like one of those really crappy slasher films. Hopefully it's working, at least. I thought about what to make Jason do, whether or not he'd sense that she has the same rage as well, but I just decided for now that he has that connection with her from the near drowning. Hm. Ideas?


End file.
